


after

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, major spoilers for the ending, really really quick thing bc i just finished the game and im Sad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucas' kind heart brought out a kind new world that everyone is glad to live in. He wishes he could be happy about it, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im late but who cares, yknow
> 
> sorry in advance for experimental prose

For a moment, everything is  _ wrong, wrong wrong _ and in his heart he feels nothing but  _ hurt  _ and  _ sadness _ and  _ loss _ in a flurry of emotions so strong it made his head spin. There are tear stains on his cheek and his father’s wounded on the ground and his friends are near collapsing and the air is thick with the smell of electricity and his own blood and it feels  _ wrong. _

 

_ Wrong, wrong, wrong. It’s not supposed to be this way. _

 

And his brother is lying dead in his arms and he can still hear his mother’s voice in his head and it’s  _ wrong. _

 

But this is how things ended up. And now the whole world is on his shoulders and is counting on him to save them all and they say it’s  _ right  _ and this is what he’s  _ supposed  _ to do and where he  _ should  _ be and so he goes ahead and does it, he goes and pulls the final needle and set the fate of the world and there’s a look on everyone’s face, this hopeful look he can’t quite understand because to them it’s  _ right  _ and they’re  _ smiling  _ which means this is good and everything should be okay, right?

 

But all Lucas could think was  _ wrong, wrong, wrong _ and all he could feel is the ache to be with Claus again and to hear his mother’s voice one last time.

 

But he doesn’t, he  _ can’t  _ and in some twisted way that’s  _ right _ though all he feels is  _ wrong  _ and the  _ wrong _ fills up his whole body and leaves him heaving with sobs, and lights dance in the sky as the air grows thicker and there’s a noise so loud he can’t hear a thing and the light grows blinding but he doesn’t care, doesn’t notice because all he could feel is  _ wrong wrong wrong _ and it’s suffocating and eating his whole body until it was all he could feel and

 

and

 

and then there was nothing.

 

And then there was everything.

 

The new world’s everything they hoped it would be, he thinks. Nothing’s a game anymore and everyone is free and now they’re safe, now the dragon is keeping them safe and they can have happy lives in this new world and everything was  _ right. _

 

And everything was right because Lucas was brave and Lucas fought hard and Lucas did  _ right right right _ even if his heart felt  _ wrong. _

 

They’re thankful for him, he thinks. Everyone thanks him for his kind heart and his bravery and determination and all the things he did  _ right.  _ And Lucas smiles and thinks he agrees even if his heart is full of  _ hurt hurt hurt _ and everything feels  _ wrong _ . They shouldn’t be thanking him, right? Because it’s his fault that his mother is  _ dead  _ and now Claus is too and he wasn’t strong enough and everyone got  _ hurt hurt hurt _ really badly because he was  _ weak _ , he was always weak even if everyone was telling him he was  _ strong. _

 

Because Lucas was the weak one and Claus, Claus was strong but he’s  _ dead dead dead _ and that’s  _ wrong _ but it’s how things ended up and even if Lucas thinks it’s his fault Flint tells him it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter because now in the end everything is  _ okay _ and Lucas did  _ right _ and everything feels  _ wrong _ but there’s nothing they can do but accept it and move on.

 

And it takes a while, it takes a long while for him to stop feeling  _ wrong, wrong, wrong _ and start saying it’s  _ okay, okay, okay _ .

 

Because after, after everything, the sky is blue again and everyone is  _ safe _ and he can live with Flint and Boney and all the kind people of Tazmily and beyond, because everyone is  _ okay _ and everyone says Lucas did  _ right. _

 

Because after, Kumatora and Duster and Boney and Lucas were  _ heroes _ , because they did  _ right right right _ and even if Lucas was  _ weak _ his friends were  _ strong _ and he thought, he thought that if they could be strong the least he could do is stay by their side. And if his friends were  _ strong _ and they could get past the end of the world and say everything’s  _ okay, okay, okay _ then maybe Lucas wasn’t very  _ wrong. _

 

Because now the world is quiet and people are  _ safe  _ and even if they got  _ hurt  _ because Lucas was  _ wrong, _ everything came out  _ right. _ This new world came out  _ right. _

 

But right when he starts to think it’s not  _ wrong  _ and maybe, maybe it’s  _ okay _ , one day he’s feeling nothing again, nothing  _ wrong _ or  _ right  _ or  _ okay _ but  _ nothing, _ he sets out from his house, past Flint and Boney and Kumatora and Duster and Wess and Alec and Leder and everyone, anyone he knows because it’s been  _ months _ since he lost Claus again and everything should be  _ okay _ but it’s not so he sits in the sunflower fields, he sits there alone with  _ no one _ feeling  _ nothing  _ until  _ nothing _ is all he feels and then

 

and then

 

and then there’s everything.

 

And then Hinawa’s there again, she looks so  _ real  _ and  _ right _ and for a split second Lucas thinks this is the reward he gets in the new world, this is what makes everything  _ okay _ and makes his choices  _ right. _ And he falls into her arms and she’s running her hands through his hair and speaking softly and Lucas is crying but it’s a good cry because everything feels  _ right right right. _

 

But something is off, something is  _ wrong _ and Lucas knows it and he knows it’s not  _ okay.  _ Because Hinawa is  _ dead _ and her voice is too soft and he knows, he knows she can’t really hold him and her ghost is flickering and his tears are falling onto the flowers, and he wants it to feel  _ right _ but he knows it’s  _ wrong. _

 

Hinawa’s whispering soft loving words in his ear, telling him he did  _ right  _ and everything’s  _ okay _ but the moment had passed and Lucas was  _ wrong _ again. But.

 

But.

 

But Claus is here now too, Claus is here and he doesn’t look  _ wrong, _ his face is here looking back at him and the mask is gone and he’s in his striped shirt again and he looks like Lucas and that’s  _ right. _

 

And Claus is here taking his hand and telling him it’s  _ okay, it’s okay and what you did was right. _

 

And Lucas felt  _ wrong  _ and it wasn’t  _ right _ because Claus was  _ dead  _ and wasn’t really here and that wasn’t  _ okay. _

 

But they take his hands, they take his hands and hold him tight and for a moment it feels  _ real _ and it feels like  _ something _ and that’s better than  _ nothing _ , it’s not  _ right  _ but it feels better than  _ wrong _ so that was  _ okay. _

 

And they tell him, they tell him that it was  _ okay _ and even if he felt  _ wrong  _ they’re  _ okay _ , they’re  _ okay _ and they don’t want Lucas to feel  _ wrong _ . Because Lucas feels  _ wrong  _ because he loves them, he loves them and they’re  _ dead _ and he feels like it’s because he’s  _ wrong. _ But they tell Lucas it’s  _ okay _ , they love him and maybe things ended up  _ wrong _ but it doesn’t matter now, it doesn’t matter because Claus and Hinawa are  _ okay _ and they love Lucas. It doesn’t matter because they love Lucas and want him to be  _ okay _ because the world is new and kind and it’s okay because he did  _ right _ .

 

And because Lucas did  _ right _ then he deserves to feel  _ okay.  _ And when the time comes, they’ll be together again and nothing will be  _ wrong _ , nothing will  _ hurt _ and maybe Lucas will feel  _ right. _

 

Because Claus didn’t die so Lucas could feel  _ wrong,  _ Claus held him tight and said it’s  _ okay _ and he did  _ right  _ and God, Lucas, please don’t ever say that it’s you who did  _ wrong.  _

 

And then they were gone again. And so.

 

So.

 

Maybe he still wakes up crying in the middle of the night, the memory of Claus dying by his own hand shaking him with the feeling of  _ wrong wrong wrong. _ Maybe, he can’t hold back his tears when he sees the scars on his father’s chest, maybe he cries a bit when Duster has a memory lapse or Kumatora’s smile falters and she’s broken and maybe, maybe sometimes everything’s  _ wrong wrong wrong _ . But. 

 

But the hurt is over and maybe Lucas still cries because he’s  _ weak _ , he thinks, but they’re still here together now and they’ll take care of each other and that’s  _ right _ , and because Lucas brought this future for them maybe Lucas did  _ right  _ and maybe, maybe he felt like it will be  _ okay. _

 

And he felt  _ okay _ because Claus and Hinawa and Flint and Kumatora and Duster said so, they said he did  _ right  _ and soon he’ll see Claus and Hinawa again and they’ll be together and maybe

 

maybe that’s  _ right. _

**Author's Note:**

> look holy shit a fic for something that Isnt a cartoon what a surprise


End file.
